Something Unexpected
by Darker Blossoms
Summary: Kadaj does the good brother job and decides to bring his sanguine brother Yazoo, and his fraternal friend Riku together to end their lonelyness.


He couldn't believe it started like this. He stood underneath the shower, his cheeks a dark red and his heart beating hard. _What is it, Riku, he's got you nervous?_

"Riku?"

* * *

Riku walked rather idly through the hallways, he had long since drifted into his thoughts. However someone caught his attention. The boy seemed a couple of years older than himself, but besides that they were almost the same. He seemed to have noticed the same thing about Riku, for he also stopped walking and stared at him for a while.

"Do I know you?" the older boy said. His voice didn't sound familiar.

"I was going to ask you the same," Riku perked an eyebrow. He had silver hair, pale skin and greenish eyes, just like he did.

"I'm Kadaj" he said with a sly smirk.

"I'm Riku"

* * *

Since that day Riku had become close friend with Kadaj, to the point where Kadaj called him "nii-san" just like he called his other two brothers. The resemblance had the least to do with their brotherly love, though it added more to the feeling of it.

Riku had only met one of Kadaj's older brothers. Yazoo was his name. He looked more like a man instead of a boy, unlike his younger sibling. His hair was just as silver, but long and flowing. According to Kadaj, when it came down to personality, Riku and Yazoo had chemistry. At least, that's what he had said to Riku one day when they were talking about how they were both lonely and in need.

Kadaj was with someone at the moment, but he constantly neglected the young remnant. No more could be expected of the lonesome Vincent, and Kadaj had to learn that roughly in the lonely nights were he had to hold himself from going into the room of someone else. Riku, on the other hand, wasn't with anybody. He wasn't seeing, nor having anyone. That was when he got the brilliant idea.

"Aw, my lil' Riku is not getting any!"

He blushed a dark shade of red, something he rarely did. "…shut up."

He laughed his childish laugh and smooched his cheek in a friendly way. "You know…Yazoo isn't seeing anyone either, and he is quite lonely too…" Kadaj had a good heart; he just wanted both of their "brothers" to have some company. Two birds with a stone, he though.

"I don't know, Kadaj, I think we would get along better as friends…"

"Come on Riku, give it a shot. I could arrange something for you"

* * *

And so he stood underneath the falling, hot water. He had gone there as a basic of his routine, a simple shower. Little did he know that just at that moment Kadaj had informed Yazoo that Riku would like to talk to him. That Kadaj, he knew that in that moment Yazoo would find him completely vulnerable and attractive.

"Um, Riku?"

He blushed a dark shade of red. He was in the shower, naked. Yazoo was in his room, looking for him.

"I'm here."

The older boy was probably as embarrassed as Riku was. "Kadaj told me…you wanted to talk to me…"

"I wanted to ask you something" he heard his footsteps approaching the shower room.

"I could come…at some other…" Yazoo trailed off, he could see Riku's silhouette behind the curtain, and Riku knew this.

"This might be a little awkward to ask, but, I was thinking if you would like to accompany me…" he saw him through a gap, he was blushing and looking down. "I mean, accompany me for dinner…"

The older boy sighed. "That Kadaj, I knew he was up to something" he muttered and chuckled. "He is a nice boy, but a little blunt at times…" He was closer to the shower now

"Are you up to it?" Riku said, his voice sounded a little more teasing than he wanted. The invitation was more provocative and seductive, inducing him to something more than dinner. Yazoo blushed a little and stood directly at the other side of the curtain, his voice nearly as seductive. "I wouldn't mind accompanying you at all."

Riku peeked from the gap of the curtain and smirked at him. Yazoo immediately took off his clothes and jumped into the shower with him. Just as suddenly as he got in, he had pinned Riku against the tiled wall and kissed him full in the lips hotly before Riku could do anything but let a soft moan escape his mouth.


End file.
